In many instances, a physician and other health professional (sometimes referred to herein as an “operator”) utilizes irrigation fluid to cleanse and wash a wound at a surgical site. This irrigation fluid (sometimes generally referred to herein as “fluid”) is specially prepared for this medical procedure. In many instances, the fluid is retained at a fluid source which, in most situations, is a sterile bag containing irrigation fluid. Sterilized water is typically used in such medical procedures.
The physician or operator controls the flow of irrigation fluid by a simple valve control or valve unit at or near the surgical site. In some instances, this valve unit includes a second valve which controls suction such that the physician or operator can remove irrigation fluid, debris and other bodily fluids from the surgical site by activating the second valve in the valving unit and drawing the spent irrigation fluid from the surgical site with a vacuum or suction line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,313 to Delk et al. discloses a battery powered surgical irrigator system. In this prior art system, an electrical switch is mounted immediately adjacent the valve unit which controls the flow of irrigation fluid. The valve unit includes an irrigation fluid valve and a suction valve. In order to turn ON and OFF the pump supplying pressurized irrigation fluid, the operator depresses an electrical control switch mounted on the valving unit. The pump is located beneath the bag holding the supply of irrigation fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,402 to Saravia et al. discloses a surgical suction irrigator. In this system, the irrigation and suction valve control also enclose and include an electrical switch. The pump which supplies pressurized fluid to the valve unit, is mounted beneath the bag of irrigation fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,668 to Arnett et al. discloses an irrigation hand piece with a built in pulsating pump. This system utilizes a hand piece which includes a pump, a battery power supply for the pulsating pump motor and an electrical switch all mounted in the suction and irrigation valve unit.
Some battery powered irrigation pump systems, used in surgical suites, turn ON and OFF the pump based upon a floating poppet. The floating poppet is disposed at the output of the pump. The floating poppet drops downward in its vertically oriented chamber and a Hall effect sensor determines this shift in the poppet's position and turns ON the pump. When the poppet rises due to the closure of a valve control downstream of the battery operated pump, the Hall effect sensor changes state and turns OFF the pump.